Buraku
'''Buraku '''is a planet in the Kyojin solar system. One of its natives is Kojo Obako, also known as Plant Alien. Appearance Buraku has green skies filled with oxygen just like the air that humans breathe. It also has dark blue grass and light blue water. It also has 5 large oceans and 5 continents. Organisms on Buraku Unique Plants Turtle-shell Tree The Turtle-shell Tree is a species of tree native to Buraku. Its leaves have the appearance and hardness of turtle shells. Burakuns used the leaves of this tree as armor. The wood of this tree is tan in color. This tree is a medium tree. Green Mushroom Tree The Green Mushroom Tree is a tree that glows in the night and has seeds called Glow-nuts, which are useful for exploring dark places. It is a large tree. Blade-leaf Bush The Blade-leaf Bush is a bush native to Buraku that has leaves that are as sharp as blades. The Burakuns used the leaves of this bush as swords. Heat-Leaf Tree The Heat-Leaf tree is a medium tree native to Buraku. It absorbs Kyojin's rays and then uses that energy to create heat. When the tree is absorbing energy, its leaves are green. Its leaves are orange when it expels heat. Burakuns used the tree to keep themselves warm during the winter. Brickwall Tree The Brickwall Tree is a medium tree native to Buraku that has the appearance of a brick wall. These trees are used by Burakuns to create shelter. This tree cannot be destroyed by fire. This tree is red in color. Conduction Tree The Conduction Tree is a large tree native to Buraku that has electrodes to conduct electricity. It is considered to be a power plant to Buraku. It absorbs energy from the lightning bolts that strike it. Balloon Bush The Balloon Bush is a bush native to Buraku that has balloon-like leaves and is found near rivers. The leaves develop into water balloons that can be a transport for water to farther places. Curtain Tree The Curtain Tree is a large tree native to Buraku that has large translucent leaves that let light come to the trunk. The leaves of that tree can be used as curtains. Green Spike Bush The Green Spike Bush is a bush native to Buraku that is in the cold regions of Buraku. This bush is an evergreen bush that absorbs water from the snow in the cold regions. Unique Animals Woolly Cattle Woolly Cattle are cattle native to Buraku that have wool. They can mow the lawns of Burakun homes. They are a great source of the economy of Buraku. Spiny Deer Spiny Deer are deer native to Buraku. They have strike maces on their tails and spiny backs that launch projectiles. These deer can defend themselves from predators. Hedgehog Lion Hedgehog Lions are lions native to Buraku. They have spines on their back that act as armor, which make them able to fight Spiny Deer. High-jumping Horse High-jumping Horses are horses native to Buraku. Their hind feet are similar to a toad's. They have regular horse feet as their front feet. These horses can jump onto mountains and large trees. Pom Pom Rat Pom Pom Rats are rats native to Buraku that have poms on their tails. Black and Yellow Striped Squirrel Black and Yellow Striped Squirrels are squirrels native to Buraku that climb up the large trees on Buraku to avoid predators. They usually hide on Conduction Trees. Thunder Hummingbird Thunder Hummingbirds are hummingbirds native to Buraku. They feed on the electricity from Conduction Trees. The more energy they have, the faster they can fly. Crocofalcon Crocofalcons are birds native to Buraku that have armor and feathers and are the main predator of Pom Pom Rats, B&Y Striped Squirrels, and Thunder Hummingbirds. Dragon Monkey Dragon Monkeys are monkeys native to Buraku that have dragon wings. They mostly like climbing the trees. They can fly from tree to tree. Sentient Species The black alien known as a Burakun is the sentient species of the planet Buraku. They each have one eye. They have 3 fingers on each hand and 2 toes on each foot. The shape of the antenna pom is how you can tell male Burakuns apart from female Burakuns. Males have circle-shaped poms, and females have heart-shaped poms. Trivia *Their first encounter with offworlders is when Darth Laugord attacked Buraku, but then he was defeated by the Jedi. Category:Locations Category:Planets